It's You
by jadedXelement
Summary: Bonus Chapter to Belong. Rated T just to be safe.


_Author note: _It took longer than I had anticipated but I finally finished the bonus chapter from Belong. If you haven't read my other story, you may be able to read this without being confused.

This story is dedicated to all of those who reviewed the last chapter of Belong. Thanks for your constant support and encouragement for me to write for this pairing. This story has a little bit more depth so I decided to create it as a standalone since I didn't match the simple short chapters of Belong. I hope you will still enjoy it.

Apologies for any grammar or spelling errors.

* * *

**It's You – (Belong Bonus)**

"It's you Tina." The three words escape Alex's lips and Tina suddenly feels as if everything around her has gotten louder. The beat of the song, the echo of the words, and the sound of her breathing, it all seems louder.

Alex is still staring at her with that look in her eyes she has seen over a hundred times when they were kids. She sees the look of admiration, the look of an interest, the look of love or the thought of it. It's all reflecting off his eyes and Tina feels her heart begin to race.

"Alex." His name slips from her mouth in a soft and hesitate whisper, unsure what to say and afraid to say anything else. Yet, he's staring at her and she knows she has to say something. Tina's mind tries to formulate the situation but all that she can truly acknowledge at the moment is the beating of her heart.

It feels frozen, time feels frozen, everyone seems to fade into the background, and suddenly it just feels like its just the two of them standing there in the crowded filled school gym.

"Alex." Tina repeats in a soft whisper. Tina fights the silent turmoil she has inside as she tries desperately to sort her thoughts and feelings. Even if everything around her seems like it is starting to go in slow motion she feels like everything between them is happening so fast.

"Alex." The sound of his name comes out in a loud voice this time. The sudden distinction of his name and the tone of his desperate attention snap Tina back from whatever daze or state she's in.

Stepping away from his arms, eyes wide, Tina turns to see Julie standing next to the two friends. Immediately she can see the awe struck eyes and the look of pure interest.

Smiling weakly but with a coy look of attraction, Julie steps closer towards them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have a dance with you." Julie apologizes. Yet, even as she's apologizing she's already stepping closer to Alex and putting herself between the couple.

Tina watches as Alex's eyes dart towards her, he's looking at her with a look of desperation as if wanting and pleading silently that she won't walk away now because they're interrupted.

She wants to stay and talk. Tina needs to know exactly what Alex is trying to say. She needs to know if this is just another proclamation of love or if he's looking for something more than that now. She needs to know and she wants to keep standing with him. She wants to stay so it can be the two of them dancing still and talking.

No, she doesn't. Her mind suddenly reasons. This is the perfect reason of escape. She knows she shouldn't leave, but she also realizes that she doesn't know what to say. Tina doesn't even know what to think. She's not ready for this, not in a crowded gym, and now especially not in front Julie. Julie is the girl that has always been the object of Alex's affection at one point or another throughout high school.

Alex quickly grabs her wrist instantly reading her intentions of leaving. With a weak smile, Tina mutters a small apology. Gently removing the grasp of Alex's hand on her wrist. Tina turns and begins her walk off the dance floor leaving Alex staring and Julie waiting for a dance.

Already, she can feel the Ghostwriter team staring at her. She wonders then if they know exactly what has transpired between the two friends just now just by watching them. Her eyes catch Gaby watching her. She instantly wonders if Gaby can see the desperate desire of escape Tina feels and if it is showing on her face. Without a second wasted Tina is walking in a slow steady pace towards the exit. She hopes she doesn't look in a rush or her friends' will instantly know something is up.

* * * NEXT SCENE * * *

It's easy to stand behind a camera, to capture everyone else's emotions or feelings while she gets to hide behind one. Tina is relieved that she can do this and no one will know any better because this is one night she wants to be hiding.

The whole gang is out on the rooftop of Jamal's family's apartment. It's the post dance after party. Everyone is there including their dates and other close casual friends, music is blaring and everyone is having a good time dancing and laughing it up.

Everyone is there. Everyone includes Alex. The guy she left standing on the dance floor just hours ago after his proclamation of affection for her. She didn't have any intentions of coming tonight especially after leaving the dance like she did. Yet, she made a promise that she'd come even before she actually decided to go to the dance. She didn't really have a choice. Knowing if she bailed, someone, if not everyone, from the gang, would show up on her doorstep. Demanding that she show her face and presence at the party together. Letting out a sigh Tina shuts off the video camera and leans against the roofs railing. Her mind is distracted and she gazes out into the night sky.

"You've been awfully quiet." Gaby states as she appears suddenly next to Tina.

Bringing her eyes down to look at her friend Tina let's out another sigh. "I guess I'm just tired." She admits, although it's only partially the truth.

"That's a horrible excuse and you're a terrible liar. Does it have to do with the reason why you left the dance early." Gaby comments, leaning in closer to Tina she whispers, "Which by the way. The gang was kind of wondering why you left to begin with."

Shrugging her shoulders Tina can't help but let her eyes drift towards Alex who is leaning against a table talking to Jamal. "What did you tell them?" Tina mumbles half-heartedly wondering what her friends were saying about her.

"That you probably had to check in at home." Gaby answers, her shoulders bumping Tina. "What should have I told them?" She quickly questions, her eyes staring back at Tina curious at what she might say.

"Nothing." Tina replies trying to sound aloof all the while trying to fight the urge to steal another look at Alex. She really shouldn't be caught looking at him. The last thing she needs is Alex catching her; she wouldn't know what to do then. She silently scolds herself not sure why she can't seem to stop looking at him.

Tina barely hears the exasperated sigh that comes from Gaby before she feels her arm being yanked and her body being pulled towards the fire escape. A yelp escapes Tina's lips and her feet are all over the place as she looses her balance.

"Whoa, Gaby, what is going on?" Tina sputters as she tries to gain her balance, which she is finding difficult because Gaby is still pulling her arm. Gaby's grip around Tina is firm and it takes awhile but Tina finally manages to wretch her arm free.

"What are you doing?" Tina exclaims flustered as they stop right next to the fire escape.

Rolling her eyes Gaby tilts her head in the direction of the fire escape landing. "Come on Tina." Gaby mutters as she gracefully climbs off the roof and onto the landing.

Confused Tina let's out a sigh as she silently follows Gaby off the roof. As much as she wants to argue she knows better than to question Gaby in these types of moments. Tina's feet hit the landing and she feels the metal landing and the stairs below them shake as more weight is added.

The sound of metal moving fills the air. Letting out a breath Tina runs a hand through her straight black hair. "Okay, what's going on that you have to suddenly drag me out here." Tina asks immediately as she gains her bearings, she hates heights.

"Oh don't pull that on me." Gaby retorts, her hand flies to her hip and she shakes head adamantly. "Oh, this is all about _you_." Gaby's voice rises just a bit and Tina can see her friend is beginning to rile up.

"Excuse me?"

The words are barely out of Tina's mouth before Gaby is shaking her head once more and this time a finger is pointed directly out towards Tina's face. "I may be having the time of my life and head over heels, walking on clouds, with Matt this whole evening doesn't mean I don't know when something is up."

"Nothing is up." Tina denies. She doesn't know why she's trying to hide everything that has transpired earlier this evening. Tina decides silently that it's easier to deny what happened between her and Alex if she doesn't talk about it. If she doesn't talk maybe it hasn't really happened. _It happened. _

Gaby let's out a frustrated growl as her hand fly to her hair. "Yeah right. Nothing is up. So when you left very suddenly in the middle of the dance. Nothing was up?"

It's not easy to lie to Gaby. It is especially not easy to avoid her when Gaby was in one of 'these' kind of moods. She will stop at nothing until she got what she was digging for.

Tina avoids Gaby's stare and once more she wishes she didn't leave her house earlier tonight. If she hadn't left, she would have never gone to the dance, Alex would have never expressed whatever feelings he supposedly has for her. Nothing would have happened and everything would still be 'normal'.

"It's you Tina." The haunting three words invaded Tina's thoughts and brought her attention back to Gaby.

"It's you Tina." Gaby repeated eyes wide and burning with a realization.

"Excuse me." Tina stuttered. It was all too much, another Fernandez, repeating the words that had changed her life in mere seconds just hours ago, those three words that brought her heart racing.

"I – What are you talking about." Tina stammered she turned away from her best friend as her hands ran through her jet-black hair.

In seconds Gaby spun Tina around to face her. Throwing her hands in the air Gaby exclaimed, "It all makes sense, that stupid look on Alex face when I talk about you or whenever you're over. The way he practically jumped at the opportunity to help me talk you into coming the dance tonight."

Gaby stopped as she drew closer to Tina, her voice suddenly a low whisper, "Its you Tina, the girl that I suspected Alex harboring a crush on, the reason why I said Alex wasn't dating or talking to any girl for the past couple months. It's because of you."

"Gaby." Tina replied evenly. Again, it was all happening all too soon. The bombard of this surprising new fact, Alex liked her, again. Why did something so simple make Tina feel like her world was spinning and thrown upside down.

"He thinks he likes me." Tina mumbled to herself.

"Aha!" Gaby yelled, her arm flying out in the air again. Pointing directly at Tina, Gaby began deducting everything. "He told you, didn't he, during the dance? I knew it!" Gaby exclaimed.

Not giving Tina any second to answer Gaby continued, "That's why he went to dance with you. I should have known! Alex dancing? He never dances!" A spark of amusement filled Gaby's face as she stated the newest observation and a smile appeared on her face. "But of course, he danced with you, he told you." Gaby was gushing.

The childhood of a Ghostwriter team member Gaby easily solved everything and Tina barely spoke any word. Tina was silent, neither denying the words but not adding any detail to it either. It took a while but the moment Tina was waiting for finally happened.

"He told you. Then what happened? You left." The excitement from Gaby's face finally slipped away at the realization.

Letting out a sigh Tina slid down and onto the flooring of the landing. No longer caring if stained or dirtied her clothing. "Julie wanted to dance." She simply replied.

"You ran." Gaby accused as she squatted to meet her friend's eyes.

Tina let her eyes shy away as Gaby stared back in accusation. "Alex thinks he likes me. Its another grade school crush." Tina shrugged. "He'll be wooing after Julie in no time which I'm sure happened after I left."

"You can't seriously believe that." Gaby retorted. "He's always liked you. Why do you think he always lingers whenever you're at the bodega?"

"We're friends Gaby." Tina rationalized. "Alex has liked a bunch of girls, this is one of those things, and it'll be another phase." Tina stood, they would go nowhere in this conversation, she didn't want to talk about Alex. Didn't want to talk about why she refused to let the simple fact he liked her sink in and be real.

Gaby followed and stood up after her. "You know that's not true Tina."

Shrugging, so maybe deep down she knew, it didn't make any of this any easier. "I need to go." Tina added quickly to stop Gaby's argument, "I just need some time to think. Tell the gang for me will you?"

The look in Gaby's eyes when Tina met knew screamed that she was silently begging her to stay. "Please, Gabs."

Letting out a sigh Gaby let the look of guilt drop from her face, "Sure Tina."

* * * NEXT SCENE * * *

"You really don't need to walk me home." Tina whispered softly as she crossed her arms over her chest. The night air was freezing and she wore very little to keep her warm.

"I know I don't." Alex replied simply and they continued to walk towards Tina's family's apartment.

She didn't leave fast enough, just when she had stepped off Jamal's porch and on to the sidewalk Alex's hand caught her shoulder. He stood with a firm offer that he'd walk her home refusing to take a no for an answer.

She was thankful; so far nothing was said between the two friends. The silence was almost unbearable. Something she was far from use to since they recently have gotten closer silence was something they could share easily.

"You're cold." His voice rough and dry. Stirring Tina from her thoughts, she felt his hand on her arm and brought her attention to him.

Within seconds Alex peeled off the jacket he wore and threw them around her shoulders. The small simple gesture brought her a few steps closer. Tina's voice caught as she looked into his eyes and the thanks that she intended to say remained with her instead.

Looking away Tina let out a sigh. They stood at the park and in front of basketball courts her house just a few more blocks down. She'd be home soon. She could think about this, about everything, about him. Alex would be someone she would never be able to get rid of; she'd have to deal with this eventually.

"I broke your heart here." Tina whispered. It wasn't what she was planning to say to him. But suddenly the memory of them as kids came flashing back. She was dressed up and on her way to somewhere important with her family. He was shooting some hoops. He told her that she looked great and she told him they should just be friends. He smiled and agreed but she saw that look of disappointment and maybe hurt.

Alex looked around at their surroundings her sudden statement. A small weak smile displayed on his face. He shrugged slowly and a soft chuckle left his lips, "Maybe a little." He joked.

They never talked about it. After that day, they never talked about him liking her. It was like nothing had every happened. Almost as if his exclamation of liking her had never happened. Gaby drilled her about what had happen, how come his crush for Tina had just some how disappeared and Tina never said anything.

"You know I never really ever got over you." Alex shared softly. His eyes lifted away from her and he looked up at the sky as he let out a nervous laugh. A laugh that was foreign to Tina's ears. "At first, it was hard. I was shocked you never gave me a chance. We never got to date."

"We were kids." Tina whispered, her voice timid, afraid she'd hurt his feelings if he took that statement the wrong way.

Alex chuckled again, "Yeah we were." Stepping closer to her Alex continued to talk, revealing things he had never told her until that moment. "I thought I was over you. You were right, we were kids and I thought it was a crush, a simple childhood crush. For awhile, for years I was okay."

Pausing for a second Alex gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "Then, lately, these past couple months. I realize I'm not over you, I'm not sure if I ever was. Every other game seems incomparable to how it is when I'm with you. Every time I'm with you, I'm reminded why I liked you. I seek you out just so I can talk to you. I come to your door late at night, I choose you over everyone else." He smiled weakly at the last sentence.

Her heart was racing again. Tina let out a deep breath. "Alex-" What was she supposed to say? She was terrified but how could she deny the chemistry she knew they have when they were around each other. How she felt when she was around him.

"Give me a chance. Let me take you out a date." Alex interrupted almost instantly hearing the sound of possible rejection from her voice.

A date. Her heart skipped a beat at that offer. "I'm scared." Tina answered honestly. What would be the cost of their friendship if they didn't work out? They were kids before their feelings so minor and everything so superficial. Now, it wouldn't be like last time, someone really could have his or her heart broken.

Alex laughed, "You give guys a chance to date you all the time. What do you have to be scared of when it comes to me?" He flashed her one of his charming smiles she's seen him give a ton of other girls.

Smiling weakly back Tina shrugged, "Those guys aren't my friends. You are, I could lose you as a friend. If this doesn't work out."

"I deserve a chance." Alex stubbornly replied, his smile faltered.

"Oh do you?" Tina asked, her eyebrows rose at the sudden change of his approach.

Nodding his head Tina watched as Alex slowly walked towards her filling the small gap between them. Just mere inches away Alex leaned towards her, "I know you're scared Tina. I know maybe you don't believe me too. But you can't deny the chemistry you feel when we're with each other. I know you feel something."

Alex read her like a book and every argument that she had thought up in her mind was suddenly gone. Her voice caught again as she watched Alex lean in even closer to her.

"Tina Nguyen, will you go on a date with me." Alex whispered just as his lips reached centimeters away from hers.

Holding her breath Tina closed her eyes not sure whether she was hoping he'd kiss or praying he wouldn't, "You're going to keep asking me until I say yes aren't you."

Alex let out a laugh and Tina felt his breath on her face and she opened her eyes to see his dimples and eyes sparked with amusement. "Yeah I am."

"Promise me we'll still be friends no matter what." Tina whispered her biggest fear would be to lose him, his company, and his special place in her life.

The laughter was quickly gone and Alex brought his body even closer to her. Alex whispered his eyes honest and his voice filled like conviction, "Promise. But I already know we belong together."

**END**

* * *

_Author Note_: I know the ending isn't the best. But I felt it needed to end somewhere. I hope it will do the story justice.

Writing the last scene with Tina and Alex made me want to write another story for this pairing. There's just so much more I'd love to put into their relationship that definitely wouldn't fit in one chapter.

Some of you have voiced your feelings about me writing another story. I definitely would love to start one. Please message or review me your thoughts and ideas. A little push and help in the plot might help get me going.

Some possible plots are

+Tina is new

+The childhood crush never happened and Alex OR Tina likes the other person.

+Alex is dating someone and Tina likes him (or vise versa)

+Alex is a player, never liked Tina, and begins to fall for her

Throw me your thoughts and I might get this future story rolling.

Please review!

* * *

**Readers Poll! PLEASE PARTICIPATE**

I've decided to continue to keep the poll going. Like I've shared in the past because I have so many stories unfinished I am having a poll to help give me an idea on which stories to work on first or next. This will help motivate me and give me an idea, which stories are being followed still or which is followed more than others.

**PLEASE VOTE ON WHICH STORY YOU'D LIKE ME TO WORK ON NEXT. THE POLL IS LOCATED ON MY AUTHOR PROFILE.**

I will be checking the poll results as often as I can and when I am writing to help me decide which story to work on. The poll will be refreshed each time a new chapter is updated or story is posted. So please check back whenever you get the chance to revote or add a new vote.

Questions concerns? Review or PM me. I hope this all makes sense if not please contact me. Again you can find the poll on my author profile. I hope you make the time to vote. Thanks.

-jadedXelement


End file.
